


Under the Dim Lights

by semipai



Series: Shittykawa Under Lights [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sequel to Shittykawa being the Shit that he is c:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semipai/pseuds/semipai
Summary: Where Oikawa drives you insane and makes you wonder whether you love him, or whether you want to throw him off a cliff.{ Part 2 of 'Shittykawa Under Lights' series }





	1. disclaimer!

HERE IT IS, EVEN I AM HYPED, AND IDEK HOW THIS BOOK WILL END UP.

Welcome to the sequel for Under The Gym Lights! I'm so thankful that it has 50k+ reads both on wattpad and Quotev oml. I would never have even expected that some shit I wrote about our beloved Shittykawa would get that much reads like ??? And so, because so many of you wanted the sequel, and because I'm so happy with how the book turned out, here's my way of thanking you all for the support!

Once again, this is an  **Oikawa**  x  **Reader**  book, so if you're looking for an Oikawa x OC book , this is simply NOT the book for you wooops.

I  **do _not_**  own any of the characters of Haikyuu!! They belong solely to Haruichi Furudate. ♥ (Bless you sensei omg! ;-;) I only own the plot, and any oc's in the book! c: ♥ (I secretly own Semi Eita because he's my new bias. Pls ship #semieen, guys :') ❤)

Many thanks to my bae, [shreddingmisery](https://www.wattpad.com/user/shreddingmisery) who loves Oikawa so much that she will riot when she finds out I'm making this. xD I love you so much bae. Thank you so much for everything. ♥♥

Additional thanks to [aimar_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/aimar_), [toastedapple](https://www.wattpad.com/user/toastedapple), [cynically-](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cynically-), [KurusuSyo_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KurusuSyo_), and just everyone, for the support and have been a great help. I love you guys so so much!

This book is for my smol child [akaashit-](https://www.wattpad.com/user/akaashit-) who hasn't even read the first part yet. Pfft. #BringBackTheMilkBreadHoe2k16 ;w;

**This book is also dedicated to all the Oikawa fangirls who love him, but want to stab him at the same time. c:**

If you want to talk about this book or anything else, please send me a DM here, or even on my insta under the username swagutagawa :)

Anyhow, thank you for visiting this book, and I hope you enjoy your stay in my humble imagination world! ♥


	2. doofuskawa

_" **O** ne day, I'm going to take you on a date. And that's the day I'll tell you I love you."_

Oikawa Tooru _did_ say that.

And you _did_ smile when he left after saying that.

But as you lay on your bed... the more you thought about it, the more you got pissed off.

_If he likes me, then why the hell won't he just say it already?_

_Why does he have to be such a doofus and push things away like the stupid trash that he is?_

In the end, even though you should have been happy with how things were turning out, you have a big scowl on your face when you close the door after saying bye to Mei.

_I don't know what kind of a smile I should greet him with._

_He's such a jerk, he deserves a scowl, anyway._

The sound of your footsteps makes a certain brunette open his door, poking his head to see you coming down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are, [Name]-chan! I waited for you!" He sings. He takes his bookbag, stepping out in time for you reaching his floor. "Good morning!"

"I'm so touched." You puff your cheeks, not waiting for him to respond. Oikawa does not take your sarcasm to heart; in fact, he quickly locks his apartment door, rushing a little too quickly, to catch up with you.

"[Name]-chan! Wait for meeeee!" He yells, finally able to reach you. There is silence between the two of you as you wait for the bus to arrive.

"Jeez, [Name]-chan. You're in a very bad mood today."

And who do you have to blame?

Your fingers clench into a ball as you see the white vehicle approach you.

You don't even bother to ask him not to follow you because you knew that he wouldn't listen.

And just as you knew he would, he sits beside you on the bus.

You want to ask him how so many things... but it was embarrassing to bring up something like that, _especially_ in front of Oikawa. You wondered how you can go about the topic to get a proper answer from the third year who sat beside you.

"Do you remember Eiko asking you how many people you dated?"

Oikawa blinks three times before he raises a finger to his cheek. "Yeah, why?"

"Were you lying when you said that you couldn't count it with one hand?" You want to know.

"Naw. I really can't!" He says with a big smile, raising his fingers into a peace sign.

You had no idea why, but even if he had said it as a joke, it made your eyelids fill up with tears.

_Dammit, I'm becoming an emotional mess thanks to this asshole. And he keeps on being the doofus that he is._

"E-Eh? Are you c-crying?!" He screeches, shoving his face in front of yours. You lift your hand up and slam his chin, making him yelp and move away.

"[Name]-chan..."

"Go away."

But if Oikawa had listened to you when you first asked him to go away, then you wouldn't have fallen for the stupid idiot setter, anyways. So today was no exception.

The little makeup you wear, that must have been gone too, thanks to him, and for that, you want to take a lighter under his butt and set the flame on.

"You know..." He pauses when you glance at him while wiping your face.

"If I could re-write my past as much as I could, then I would. I'd erase it all... I'd do everything I could if it would make you stop crying."

It was so unfair.

He would say something hurtful one second; and the other, he could take away all your worries with a single sentence he had to say. You weren't sure if you wanted to hug him or shove a chopstick up his sorry ass.

"Come on. Smile. It looks better on you, after all."

And while you can only blink up at him in shock, his mouth turns into an 'o' before he has something to say.

"Wait, let me rephrase that." He says, lifting up a finger to emphasise his point. An innocent grin spreads on his face before he speaks again.

"You look really ugly when you scowl!"

**\---**

 

**a/n; ayyy een is back to make y'all h8 oikawa even more! :'3**


	3. goofkawa

" **I** f you're bringing Sugawara over, then I'm bringing Tobio and Shoyo." You argue with Mei the next day.

"Wow, you have an orgy-" She shuts up while laughing when you throw a napkin at her.

"Besides. Sugawara is different. We are going out, [Name], so you gotta start treating him with some respect, ya know." Mei hisses, looking up from the memo pad in her hand.

Your sister was planning on inviting Sugawara for brunch this Saturday, and the very thought of being the third wheel made you want to dig a hole and become a mole hog instead. She asked you to accompany her, to which you declined, being the lazy potato that you were.

"I totally respect Suga-san, don't worry. So can I bring them?"

"Fine. But you guys aren't gonna bother us, okay?" She says, and you give her a thumbs up.

You pick up your phone to call your friends, before she stands up, taking her large tote bag.

"I'm going shopping with Tooru. Do you have anything you have to buy?"

"Oh, nah I'm good. See yo- _Wait_? Who??"

"Tooru. Don't you know him? I think he's our neighbour downstairs."

"What the fuck, I can't believe you would say that. Mei, why are you going with him?!" You want to know, squinting your eyes at the way your sister winks, and picks up her smartphone.

"Cuz Tooru said he had some stuff he wanted to buy and asked me to help him out. Do you wanna come along now?" Mei asks, waggling her eyebrows. Seriously, she was picking up some annoying habits from Oikawa, and you consider adding her to the list of people you wanted to dump goo all over.

Before you can give her your obvious answer, there is a ring on the doorbell. By now, you can take a hint that only Oikawa would be a goof enough to bother your household.

"Mei-chan, shall we go? Oh. [Name]-chan, yahho!"

You are surprised that your phone does not get cracks from you squeezing it so hard in annoyance. Really, why weren't you getting used to it by now? It keeps on repeating itself, yet Oikawa never fails to make you want to begin an exorcism while burning his pictures.

"Well hello there." You greet with a wave. And as much as you try to get your sarcasm through, Oikawa only gets more motivated.

"Mei-chan, she waved at me!" He whispers, making Mei giggle.

"Let's go, Tooru. She doesn't want to come with us."

With that, the two of them leaves, dreaded silence spreading through the entire apartment.

In fact, the silence is so painfully eerie, that you put your shoes on and decide to step out for some fresh air.

You were totally not planning to go follow those two. Of course not.

You make a call to Hinata, who politely lets you know that he has to go to his little sister's concert on Saturday. Praying that Kageyama doesn't end up with the same kind of luck, you press call and wait for him to pick up.

"[Last Name]-san?"

"I told you to drop the -san and call my first name, Tobio." You laugh. It always made you chuckle at how odd it sounded when he addressed you that.

"I forgot. [Name]. Is something wrong?"

"Tobiooo," You say, kicking a piece of rock that was on the ground. "Wanna come over to my place for brunch this Saturday?"

There is silence from Kageyama's end before he mumbles a quiet 'Okay'.

"I'll text you the address!" You gush, already feeling hyped for Saturday. Kageyama was quiet when he wasn't with Hinata/In the gym, so it had always been hard to talk to him out of school.

But he was a good friend, who made you laugh by being an adorable dork when you sat with him during a few of his practice session breaks.

"Okay," Kageyama replies again, and you cut the call. With a smile on your face, you decide to head back upstairs.

Or so, you wished, until you see who is standing in front of you.

You freeze when you see that it is Oikawa Tooru, dressed in an oversized blue shirt and grey jeans.

And he does not look very happy.

**\---**

 

**a/n; well, fuck.**

**taking a smol moment to wish the gorgeous Akaashi Keiji a very happy birthday ♥**  


	4. spoiledkawa

**F** or the first time in your life, you want to stab your own self instead of Oikawa.

"[Name]-chan."

His voice is different. Not the usual, happy-go-lucky, annoying voice. This time, it's a voice you don't even recognise.

"Y-Yes."

Oikawa's lips part open slightly, before they close again; as if he wanted to say something, but decided otherwise. His eyes shut tight before he exhales, stuffing both his hands into his coat pocket. Without another word, he walks past you, back to the building.

A chill runs down your spine when you recall something Mei had told you some days ago.

_'Tooru looks... scary when he's bummed.'_

This time, he didn't only look bummed, he looked... _mad._

You couldn't decide which was worse, and impulsively, you turn around to see him taking his steps up to the front yard.

"Oikawa-san!"

Dammitkawa again, making you do things you probably would never have done in the first place.

He stops walking, and the fact that he doesn't turn around makes you slightly frustrated.

Not at the boy, but at yourself for not being able to say something that would make him do so.

_Why is he acting like such a spoiled brat?_

"Oikawa-san..." You repeat, taking a couple steps towards him. He still stands in his spot, not moving a muscle, and for once... you desperately want to see his face.

"Aren't you going with Mei? For shopping?"

"You didn't come, so I didn't feel like going."

His reply is so low that you can barely hear him. But you did, and you gulp, not knowing what to do or say.

And Oikawa; he doesn't wait for you to say anything, either. Hands still in his pockets, he enters the building and disappears from your plane of vision.

 

**•••**

 

"Ah, [Name]! Good morning!"

It was always a very refreshing thing to come across Sugawara in the mornings. He would always, not matter what the day was, give a beautiful smile and wish you a good day ahead. Of everyone Mei had ever gone out with, Sugawara was your favourite, and you hoped the setter thought the same, about Mei.

"Morning, Suga-san." You say, pausing from your dash. When you glance at your wristwatch, there is still a few minutes for the bus to arrive. "Can I wait here with you, while you wait for Mei?"

"Of course," Sugawara replies, a slight flush of red spreading across his face. "Is school going well?"

You give him a nod, leaning against the wall like your senior has been doing so as well. Wiping some dust on your skirt, you press your shoes together.

"You look like something is bothering you."

"No wonder they call you Sugamama."

"E-Eh?" He cries, scratching his cheek a little while breaking into a smile. "Well, you're Mei's sister. I want you to know that you are important to me too. Not just because of the sibling thing, but as a friend too."

"Thank you, Suga-san. I'm glad you and Mei are dating. I really am." You reply, smiling back at him. "I just don't feel well."

"You should take some medicine then, or go see a doctor. Can we walk you to the hospital?"

You shake your head, laughing a little at the motherly aura that began to spread around him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better... Come visit Karasuno later today. Coach Ukai will be away for some errands and he asked us to practice on our own for the day. I asked the girls for some help with tosses, but we're still low on hands."

"Eh? Can I really come?"

"Yup!" Sugawara replies, giving a big thumbs up. "I'm sure Hinata is dying to see you again."

You can feel a smile spreading on your face. Hinata was such a precious little boy, you wanted to protect his smile at any cost.

 _Hmm, maybe I should bring some curry buns for him and Tobio when I go..._ You are thinking this when you hear footsteps down the stairs. You and Sugawara lean away from the wall and turn to see Mei coming down the steps-

With Oikawa.

"Oh, Mr-Refreshi- _Oh_."

Oikawa stops dead when he sees you beside Sugawara. Not knowing how else to react, you can only stare back at him.

"Er... We're getting late, Mei. Shall we head off?"

"Ah! Yes. Bye, [Name]... Tooru."

And the couple flees, while you both stood, still gaze interlocked.

Oikawa has unusually large eyelashes.

Why hadn't you noticed that earlier? Maybe because you had been too busy sprinting off as soon as you catch sight of him, for one.

This was not the best opportunity to watch his eyelashes.

Oikawa slightly purses his lips, before he too, walks off.

The entire bus ride was awkward, stuffy, and uncomfortable while you sat... at least ten seats in front of Oikawa's.

You knew you got annoyed when he was around and spoke and bugged you...

But you weren't sure you liked this Oikawa.

In fact, this Oikawa sincerely scared you.

**\---**

 

**a/n; well, fuck x 2**


	5. zerokawa

" **K** ARASUNO! FIGHT!"

"Ossssssu!" The entire team yells in response. Eiko, Mei and you giggle while you stood beside Shimizu Kiyoko, the gorgeous manager who two of the second-years went plotz over.

"Thanks for helping us out." She says, handing the bottles of ice-cool water.

Eiko's first instinct is to run towards Tsukishima, and you want to slap your face at how obvious she decided to be. But when she hands the first bottle to the greenish-haired boy, you can slightly relax. Maybe she can think a bit when she wants to.

Meanwhile, you didn't have to even look to know that Mei would head towards where Sugawara and Sawamura were, chatting about something.

Taking the two bottles in hand, you walk towards Kageyama and Hinata, who had decided to take some rest while leaning against the wall.

"Good work today!" You give them a cheer. Both of your friends accept the bottle, hastily gulping down the entire contents of the bottle in one go.

 _Are boys always like this?_ You could only wonder, as you stare at them wiping their face after they are done. You glance at Kageyama, and his eyes looked duller than usual.

_Was it because volleyball practice was over?_

"I'm so glad you came, [Name]-san!" The orange ball of sunshine says, putting his bottle down. "Since Sugawara-san is going to walk Mei-san home... Can we walk you home?!"

"Oi, quit involving me in everything you want to do, dumbass..." Kageyama hisses, slamming his bottle beside Hinata. The smaller boy grimaces before his expression turns sour.

"Fine! Be an idiot, Bakayama-kun!" Hinata sticks a tongue out, standing up. "[Name]-san, I'll take a quick shower and come back, okay?"

"Ah, tha-"

Hinata had already run off.

Awkwardly, you reach for the bottle Hinata had used. Feeling too out of place to look at Kageyama, you keep your gaze down while you bend down towards the setter's bottle. Kageyama's hands on the top of the bottle make you freeze.

"Sit."

 _So Oikawa isn't the only one who could speak scarily._ You gulp, doing as he told. When you cross your legs and sit in front of him, he lets out a sigh.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Don't be offended."

"Ah, it's okay... But is something wrong, Tobio?"

With another sigh, he lifts his gaze and looks at you.

_Kageyama's eyes look like blueber-_

"I want to die."

Your eyes go wide when he says this, and you turn yourself around and cup your hands over your mouth.

"GUYS, KAGEYAMA-KUN IS SUICI-"

"You DUMBASS!" Kageyama yells, placing a hand over your mouth. The other members of the team are staring at you two like you both were insane, and you can sense Sugawara and Mei's worried looks boring onto your back when you flip back towards Kageyama.

"I'm not suicidal! I just..." The ravenette fidgets, mumbling something under his breath.

'Tobio, are you sick?"

"I wish I was sick. It would be better than... _That_."

"That? That what?" You are starting to get very concerned, and you place a hand on his forehead to see if his temperature was rising. At the sudden contact, Kageyama winces, moving at least three feet away.

"I don't want to start dating yet!!" He cries, his widened eyes making you flinch back as well. A few feat away from you, Nishinoya and Tanaka glances at the two of you again. Either they didn't hear what Kageyama had said, or, they were too busy fanboying over the fact that Shimizu was the one who was handing them the bottles. You didn't know which, but the two of them fully ignores the two of you. 

Sighing, you turn back to face the blue-eyed boy. Kageyama really wasn't being himself today.

"I-I'm sorry, Tobio.... But really, why are you panicking?"

"No, I'm sorry... Uh just." He stops speaking, clutching two handfuls of his hair in frustration.

"I just... I didn't think I would."

"Would what? Tobio will you freaking tell me what's going on?"

"Have...a..."

"Tobio, you're starting to annoy me now."

"Crush." His sentence finally finishes, and your eyes widen. Kageyama was _in love with someone?_

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Stop. It isn't funny! I'd rather die than do all that stuff, you know."

Finally, you are able to put two and two together. The way he had messed up so many sets with Hinata, the way he snapped at him, the way he was so quiet during the entire practice...

"Is that because you're too distracted with thinking about her?"

More silence continues on his part, and you can only wonder if he had said all of what he wished to share. Deciding not to pry any further, you reach for the used water bottle that had now rolled towards the back doorway.

"What am I going to do now? I'm dying."

"Tobiooooo, you aren't dying. And also, it isn't a problem to be in love with someone, you know."

"It is when she's all I can think about, especially now that I've realised it!" He groans, using both his fists to hit his thighs in frustration. You wonder what you can do to make him feel better, but really; You weren't an expert in the love and dating department. You let out a similar groan when you recall your own storm that you had to name as love.

"Well... I know it can get annoying. But if it makes you feel any better, you'd be surprised to know I'm in love with Oikawa."

Kageyama blinks once. Twice. Three times. I lose count of how many times he blinked before he raises an eyebrow.

**_"HUH?!"_ **

"Shut up. See? It pisses me off, but it's a fact. You can't change it, you know."

The setter doesn't seem convinced. He continues to glance at you with a doleful expression, one that makes even you yourself feel depressed all of a sudden.

"E-Er yeah so." You say, standing up on your feet. "If you're still up for brunch- and I hope you are - then I'll see you on Saturday."

"Tomo."

"Huh?" You turn to face him again, and he is looking up at you in defeat.

"Tomo. Her name is Tomo. She's the tutor of-"

"I brought back the individual study plans!" A feminine voice announces, opening the door wide.

Two things happened at once.

One; A girl of about the same height as Hinata's steps in, followed by the faculty advisor, Takeda-sensei.

Two; From behind you, Kageyama jolts up straight, before he dashes off outside from the back entrance.

 _So it was that bad, huh?_ Baffled, you can only look back at the door from where he had made his exit.

Three minutes later, you receive a text notification from the setter.

 _'_ _**That was her. Save me.'** _

You can only giggle at what a dork Kageyama was.

If only a certain captain of a certain school called Aoba Johsai was more like Kageyama, instead of being a lousy zero, your life would have been so much easier.

**\---**

**a/n; lol no u guys, kags doesn't love the reader-chan dammit, that's way too mainstream + unrealistic pfft. xD** ****  
shoutout to my precious bby /fxrnxndxx for letting me use her oc, tomo, in this chapter! yesterday’s chapter of her kageyama fanfic made me scream like a mutated parrot aaaah. and i ship it so much that i wanted kags to be with tomo, even in this book lololol. please do give her book a chance, it’s my favorite fanfic atm. ♥** **


	6. lunatickawa

**I** f Sugawara Koushi was the Mom of the Karasuno team, then Iwaizumi Hajime was Seijoh's.

"There's something wrong with Oikawa. And I know you'd say that there's _always_ something wrong in that mind of his, but this time, something really is _very_ wrong." Iwaizumi has to say, sitting in front of your seat during lunch.

"I'm innocent, Iwa-senpai."

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, and you cough before correcting yourself.

" _Iwaizumi_ -senpai."

The third year stands up, hands in his pockets. "Better. For a second, I thought you were starting to pick up Shittykawa's habits."

"Naw, I wouldn't do that." You reply, and he can immediately catch the mischief in your voice. He flicks your forehead, making Misaki chuckle beside you.

"Stop getting into trouble, you both." He says, before he says goodbye and walks back to his table. Oikawa, who had been glancing at your table a couple times while Iwaizumi was around, now had his head resting on the table.

"Oikawa-senpai seems bummed." Misaki thinks out loud. Sighing, you take your frozen yoghurt and resume your lunch.

 

•••

 

"You're fidgeting an awful lot, [Name]." Misaki points out later that day. You give her an irritated glance, which makes her giggle.

"I'm gonna go off with Makki now. Just know that I'm rooting for you." She says, clutching her books tight. You give her a nod, thankful that you met someone who was as supportive as her. You see her walk off with the boy who had a crush on her, and it surprised you how oblivious she was to that fact, even though she could manage to give advice and motivational cheers like she used to.

Your worries about Misaki pass by when you see Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepping out of the building. Iwaizumi finds you lurking by, and with wide eyes, he stops walking, in his tracks.

"I left something in class. Go ahead." You hear him say.

"What? Come on Iwa-chan I'll-"

Iwaizumi already ran off.

With a sigh, Oikawa turns back around, and you come to his view. And with many regrets, you had to admit to yourself that you felt like a stalker.

_**Dammitkawa.** _

"Oikawa-san. Can we go home together?"

 _It's not a date, by the way._ You add, in your head.

Instantly, his eyes widen at what you said - you could even swear that his ears twitched when you said that. Even though you had a feeling that laughing would make Oikawa even madder than he already was, it made you smile.

And Oikawa keeps on staring down at you, now squinting his eyes.

"You're so unfair, [Name]-chan." He says. The school bus approaches the gate, and he goes ahead.

_I guess he's still mad-_

Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel a familiar hand grab hold of your wrist. Surprised at the sudden contact, you turn around with a jolt, while Oikawa drags you up into the bus.

The bus is filled with other students from Seijoh as well, and you can feel the unfriendly glares boring onto your back while Oikawa pushed himself through the crowd and found a seat near the end of the bus.

"Sit there." He says. You feel slightly guilty as you did as you were told, while he stood right in front of you, grabbing hold of the pole to stop from falling down.

It was unfair, alright.

It was unfair that you had never felt so nervous about anything before... And yet, as you glance up at Oikawa's face, you can only see that he is staring right at you, his gaze unfazed. Even when you nonchalantly look up once again.. Another time, and one more... He does not take his eyes from you.

Five stops later, you stand up, finally relieved to escape from the exhausting bus ride that made your legs feel weak. You wanted to go home, crawl into a ball, and eat Mei's chicken puffs, but you had your doubts that the day would go that flawlessly, not when Oikawa takes your hand yet again.

With intertwined fingers, the two of you step off from the bus... And he still does not let go of your hand.

"O-Oikawa-san?"

"You're so unfair." He repeats.

You watch the way he pats his brown, wavy hair, and for once, you look at him enough to notice some of his bed-hair sticking up from the back.

"There are so many people in school who want my attention, so many people who'd do _anything_ to get it... And yet, there you are, not doing anything..." He begins, still taking big steps. He still hadn't let go of your hands, and you were starting to get scared because your hands were starting to get sweaty.

"You aren't doing anything.. Or better yet; you're running _away_ from me, but you're the one whose attention I want. You're unfair, [Name]-chan."

 _Will you stop being cute, you lunatic?!_ You want to cry out, as you feel your cheeks heating up.

"I can't stay mad at you. You're making my hands feel all sweaty and nervous." He finishes, sighing loudly when he reaches the porch of your building. He then faces you with a small smile.

"Thank you for walking with me. This is the best thing that has happened to me all week." He adds. He then runs up to the stairs, turning back once before he ran up.

"I put my jelly on your bus seat, by the way!"

And when you turn to look at the back of your skirt, you see a big, green stain which makes you start cursing right off the bat.

_That little lunatic!  
_

**\---**

 

**a/n; dammitkawa -_-**


	7. psychokawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M SO HYPED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER EGFUISGSERYH

**M** ei makes you cook on Saturday morning.

And she knows how much you hate cooking.

"Sugawara is coming in less than three hours and you know I have to go and take a shower and shave my legs and get so-"

"Stop freaking out! And stop making me do this!" You whine as you sat cross-legged, on the floor.

"You gotta help me out! You're bringing Tobio too, after all." She hisses. As you sat, peeling potatoes, you arch your back. Not only were you a mess when it came to culinary work, but you were as big a disaster when you tried to assist her cooking. So far, you had dropped three eggs on the floor and spilt milk all over the counter top. Mei's horrifying screech had even driven Eiko, who was lounging around earlier, outside.

"Tooru! I need Tooru's help. [Name], go shopping with Tooru."

"Hell no."

"Arrrrgh!" Mei groans, picking up her smartphone. She punches a number, yelling right off the bat.

"Listen here, you psychopathic loser. If you want to eat the potato fries I make, you better drop everything you have and head over to Eiko's. I'm texting her what I need, you go help her bring them back here."

Shivers run through your spine while you tried to avoid her gaze, concentrating on your task.

Mei can be quite a horrifying creature when she was stressed. You make this mental note.

Around fifteen minutes later, you hear footsteps from outside the door.

Seconds later, the door flies wide open, and you see Oikawa Tooru holding two grocery bags in hand.

"Yahh-"

"Bitch, move your ass! I told you to stay five feet away from me, didn't I?"

Eiko was on her sass mode.

"Ow! That hurt, Eiko-chan!" Oikawa cries, when Eiko kicks his back, making him tumble into your living room as soon as he had come to view. "And I even carried the bags for you!"

"I had to go buy vegetables with you. _You._ " She shoots back. "And the next time you call me Eiko-chan will be the last time you own a pretty face while you do it."

"Gwah, I swear this household hates me. Why am I even here?" Oikawa then sees you sitting on the floor, and a big smile spreads on his face. He goes to put the bags on the table before he scurries up to you.

"Whatchu doing, [Name]-chan?" Oikawa asks, sitting in front of you with a keen expression on his face.

"Can I kick him out?" Eiko wants to know.

"I can hear you!" Oikawa cries, sighing when he turns back to you. "You're peeling potatoes. Can I help?"

And before you can reply, his hands reach for an innocent potato floating on top of the water. You watch the way he uses his nails to dig into the peel, pulling it off with ease.

"There. Now you try."

You poke a nail into the vegetable and imitate what he had done earlier. The skin comes out easier than you had tried before, and he gives you a proud look.

"I'll peel more than you do." He challenges, grabbing another potato in the container.

And for the rest of the while, you both have fun peeling vegetables together, until you both spill all the water onto the floor.

To which Mei kicks Oikawa out of the house.

Like you had always wanted to do.

 _He can be such a nice guy when he wants to._ In fact, you find yourself smiling for the rest of Mei's cooking war.  
  


**•••**

"I'm not avoiding Tomo." Kageyama denies later that day, while the two of you were resting on the sofa.

Sugawara and Mei were playing a kind of card game on the dining table, and the two of you, not wanting to be a third wheel for their time together, decide to laze around instead.

"If that statement is true, then I don't hate Oikawa's guts."

"I thought you liked him?"

Kageyama was clearly an airhead.

There is a soft knock on the door, which makes all four of you glance at the door.

"Oh. It's Eiko. I was giving her leftovers. [Name], give her this bag." Mei calls, pointing to the bag on the counter.

"Tobio. Please." You make the boy stand up, and he goes to open the door instead of you.

Which was your second biggest mistake, ranking after falling for the psycho called Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa, who stood in front the door.

Oikawa, whose face turns sickly when he sees Kageyama.

"Tobio..." Oikawa's voice trails as he looks at you perking up from the couch. He then notices Sugawara and Mei, and his face instantly turns sour.

Kageyama, who was either a brainless person for that kind of things or was simply too baffled to deal with his rival standing in front of him, simply stares back at Oikawa.

When you stand up on your feet, Oikawa closes his eyes shut.

"Mei-chan, I don't want leftovers." He says softly before he turns around to walk downstairs.

You didn't want him to have a misunderstanding like that.

Not after you had made up with him just yesterday... and after how much fun you had with him today.

"Oikawa-san!" You cry, running past Kageyama.

For once... You are running after Oikawa, not the other way around.

 _He's_ _the_ _unfair_ _one_ _._

"Oikawa-san!" You cry again, reaching for his hand right before he closed his apartment door.

"It's not-"

"[Name]-chan, you're the biggest idiot in the world!"

"Huh?!" You cry, tumbling into his room while he tried to wrestle free from your grip.

"You're a big, fat, idiot! Can't you see?" He yells again. You can feel your head steam up, why the hell was he calling you an idiot when he clearly was the idiot here?

"What-"

**_"I'm so in love with you, dammit!"_ **

**\---**

**a/n; oH FUCK X 103984655346** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH** **I'M** **SO** **HYPED** **OSNSHSAJNAWJWH** **1K** **WORDS** **OMFOMFOMF**


	8. chickenkawa

**O** ikawa is fuming.

"I love you so much that I don't find other girls attractive anymore! Why don't you understand?" He yells, his earlobes going redder by the second. 

It was amazing, the way your face had been going pink at how mad you were at him, but within a single second, he had managed to make the pink go even deeper with what he said.

"You go around adding insult after insult to my name but I don't even care! You call me a shit and I love it, [Name]-chan! You could slap my head every day and I'd ask you to do it again!" He cries, squeezing his head in frustration. 

Still not able to get over what he had said to you, you can only stare at the way he fumbled around the apartment, while you breathed heavily.

"Oika-"

"Fuck. You could ask me to shave my head and even then, I'd be ready to run to that desk drawer and take out my scissors." He claims. The furrow in his eyebrows grow wider, and more creases form on his face.

_Who was the pretty boy now?_

"This isn't even fair, I was fine and happy before I met you!"

"Oik-"

"I was fine, but now I'm _better_ because guess what? I'm the happiest thing on earth because I think you might actually love me back." His voice gets louder. You are surprised that your neighbours from upstairs hadn't come knocking on the door to see what the ruckus was about.

"But then, you go ahead with Tobio-chan? _Tobio-chan?_ What? Just _what_ is wrong with you? You're the idiot if you don't know how I feel by now!"

He has the guts to call you an idiot.

That strikes your nerves.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me an **_idiot_**? Excuse _you_ , everyone in the entire school is confused about what _you_ think, because you not only taunt me but annoy me every waking second! If you're in love with me, why the heck can't you just say it? Do you lose a chunkful of hair every time you become honest with how you feel?"

There is silence on Oikawa's end and you wait for a reaction from his part. He always kept you on an edge, and it wasn't even funny anymore.

"W-Well!" He puffs his cheeks, crossing his arms over his chest. "You never said so either. You just ran away from me every chance you got."

Which was true, you couldn't deny that. But he has something more to add.

"You're a chicken, [Name]-chan. You're not honest with your feelings either."

_What the heck?!_

"How dare you even call me that, you Chickenkawa?"

"See! That's what I'm saying! You keep making names for me! Why can't you just say you love me too, instead of being that way?"

"What way? Every insult in the world isn't enough to express my hate for you." You huff, unconsciously copying the setter and crossing your hands over your chest as well. A low sigh escapes from his mouth, and he doesn't look angry anymore. Rather, he looks somewhat... _Helpless_?

"I can't bring myself to be honest when it comes to you." He confesses furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're such a jerk! And you say that I'm the one not honest with my feelings? Why can't you grow a pair and be a man, you stupid chicken?"

"T-Then I'm going to hug you now!" He yells, storming up to you with clenched fists.

"No one asked you not to, you human-sized chicken." You mutter when his arms envelope around yours. It was surprising, even to your own self, how nostalgic he smelled - It couldn't be a familiar because you'd only hugged him what? Two or three times.

So why did his hug feel so familiar? You really were losing your head, thanks to this certain third year.

"You are the sun that I can touch, kiss, and hold without getting burnt."

Your lips purse as he said this, a little smile spreading afterwards. "I'm 100 percent sure you got that line from the internet."

"Dammit, [Name]-chan, you got me."

And just like that, you both end up bursting out laughing.

There really was no end to the madness named Oikawa, that entered your life.

But when he wrapped his arms around you again and squished you to death, for once, you couldn't really complain.

**\---**

 

**a/n; well it's feking about time, shittykawa ;^)))**


	9. buggykawa

**M** ei is acting very, very suspicious the next day.

"My phone's broken, so even if I'm out, don't call me, okay?" She says, stepping out of her room in clothes she had recently bought when she dragged you to the mall.

"But Mei... I'm playing Mystic Messenger on your phone and it's perfectly fine." You say, raising an eyebrow. With widened eyes, she snatches her phone back, shoving it in her small clutch.

"Whatever. Don't call me, okay?" She says, patting your hair. "Lasagne's in the freezer, microwave it for two minutes before eating okay? Love you." She gives you a hug, putting on her stockings. Three minutes later, the noise of the front door closing makes you sigh.

Mei was a failure when it came to lying, and you wondered why she would even bother.

As you look at your game screen which featured multiple attractive guys, you can only manage to sigh. Why couldn't Oikawa be more like them?

The more you thought about things, the more you begin to compare them with Oikawa, and it was starting to get on your nerves now.

You let go of the cushion you had been clutching when you hear the sound of soft knocking on the door.

"[Name]-chan!" Oikawa's whisper from outside makes you flinch back instantly. You get up and rush to open the door.

"What are you-"

"Shhh!" He hisses, putting a finger over your lips as he tried to hush you. He then looks over to the staircase, before he glances at what you're wearing.

"You look fine, let's go." He whispers, pulling you out. You are about to smack the boy with your free hand, but he isn't finished.

"I saw Mr.Refreshing when I just came from shopping." He lets you know, leaning his grocery bag against your door. "And right as I was about to walk into my apartment, I saw Mei-chan all dolled up and she went downstairs! I think they're going on a date!"

This piece of information makes you blink, and he lets go of your hand. He has his hands on his hips while you put your shoes on, and once again, he clutches your hand and you walk down the stairs.

"I don't know why we are doing this." You feel uneasy as you followed to where Oikawa was dragging you. You weren't sure if it was because of the situation, or because of the simple fact that you were currently having skin contact with the setter. Either way, you gulp when Oikawa stops walking.

"That's Mei-chan's hair!" The brunette is pointing at your sister, who was walking beside the gray-haired boy she was dating. Oikawa and you hide behind one of the telephone booths until the couple enters the park.

"That's kinda lame of Mr Refreshing, going to a park on a first date. I'd do something fancier if it was me."

"Reasons like that is why I want to claw your face and sell your cells to your fangirls." You mumble, but you didn't expect him to hear you.

"I don't know if that's funny or not," He has a smile on his face before he drapes an arm over your shoulder. "But don't be jealous. We'll go on a date soon. I'll make it super special!"

"I'm not going on a date with you." You say in response. A soft sigh escapes from his mouth as he gently pulled you along with him. You can see the two of them sitting on one of the benches, and you follow the setter behind one of the bushes behind the couple.

"I'm worried about Tooru. I feel like he doesn't get enough to eat, and [Name] doesn't want me to bring him over."

Oikawa glances at you with a hurtful expression your face. For once, you feel a little guilty as you went back to staring at the two.

"I hope they make up. Do you think we need to give them some proper pep talks?" Sugawara asks. Oikawa stifles a laugh at that, leaning closer to you.

"They are such moms, is this what they talk about on their dates?" He chuckles softly, and you smack his head to stop him from laughing. Oikawa leans away before his glance turns to your shoulder.

"GAH!" There's a bug on your shoulder, [Name]-chan!" Oikawa yells. Panicking, you swat your hand on your shoulder.

Even though you didn't do it on purpose, the bug lands straight on Oikawa's lap.

"OH MY GOD."

Fumbling and crying out loud, Oikawa falls splat on his back, onto the bushes. The rattling of the bushes makes Mei and Sugawara look towards you both. The two stand up and run up to you guys, pure shock on their face as they saw you trembling in your crouch, and a now-bug-free Oikawa pulling himself up from the bush.

"Tooru, [Name], I swear to God!"

"[Name]-san, are you okay?" Sugawara sweats, helping you up.

"I'm so sorry." You begin. You wanted to put the blame on Oikawa, but you yourself had allowed him to lead you here, so you couldn't say that. "We were just-"

You are interrupted when the three of you hear Oikawa laughing uncontrollably. Sugawara and Mei exchange shocked glances, and you step on his foot with all your might.

"You little bugger!" You yell, but this, in turn, makes him laugh even more.

"Oh God, Mei-chan, Sugawara-chan, thank you. You made today great. I'm taking [Name]-chan home." He informs the two. Still chuckling, he pulls at your shirt collar, tugging you as he waves at the two and walked away.

"Oi, what are you doing, you idiot?!" You cry. Oikawa lets go of your collar, exhaling before he looked down at you with a grin.

"It never fails to amuse me how different we are. And yet, I can't help but like you even more."

You clench your hands into a ball, wondering what to say in response. He was starting to walk ahead, and you hurry to catch up with him, fumbling with your fingers about what to say.

"You know, I told you I love you yesterday. It's about time you told me that back, even though I know you do."

You purse your lips in annoyance. He was making you flustered, and you wanted to kick something to drive it away, preferably Oikawa himself.

After a while, when you don;t reply, Oikawa turns to look at you. You see that he has a smile on his face. And before he turns to walk again, he has something to say.

"When you're ready to say it, please do. I really want to hear it from you."

And _then_ , he left.

**\---**

 

**a/n; when oikawa is cute and you accidentally _fall_ for him oops**

**this chapter sucks so much omf. i haven't been updating lately bc of my job and i wanted to write something ;w; please bear with me ;-;-;-;**


	10. meatheadkawa

"[ **N** ame]-chan, you are so unfair!"

"For the ten-millionth time," You yell, "Get out of my house!"

Oikawa is leaning against the couch, resting a hand on the armrest and eating some chopped carrots Mei had given him earlier.

Today was Kageyama's birthday, and since you wanted to do something for your friend, you had asked Mei to help you cook a meal for him. Oikawa, who was eating breakfast with you both earlier today, furrowed his eyebrows at the mention until you shot him a nasty glare.

He went back to eating his food, like he should have when you did that.

He did that, but now, he had returned from school, watching you and Mei clumsily serve the food you had tried whipping up, with Mei's help.

"[Name]-chan, let me taste what you made!" He ignores what you said, swatting your hand away when you tried to snatch the bowl in his clutch.

"It's for Tobio." You repeat, your irritation increasing by the passing second. Really now, Oikawa could make you cry because of how much you liked him in one second... And yet, the other second, he'd do something that makes you want to kick his ass with a rotten carrot.

Oikawa squints his eyes as you bring the cake to the table, standing up when you place the cutleries beside the plates.

"Will you do this for my birthday too, [Name]-chan?" He wants to know, gently tapping the table.

"Could you _be_ any more obvious, Tooru?" Mei calls from inside the kitchen, laughing. Oikawa reacts by looking away, a little whimper escaping from his mouth as he walks away.

"It's just not fair." He protests quietly, nibbling on another stick of carrot. The sound of a knock makes you dart your eyes to the door, then at Oikawa.

"Get the door."

"Aw, [Name]-chan! Say please."

"Kill yourself." You hiss, setting the plate and storming to the door. Really, asking Oikawa for a favour was like asking for ten things extra to be done.

But when he sees that you are going to the door he jumps up and hurries to the door as well- Making the two of you argue in front of the door while Kageyama stood, blinking in confusion.

"Ah. Sorry Tobio, come in." You say, shooting a glare at the brunette who only huffs in response. Kageyama takes off his shoes and steps in, and Mei serves the meal right away.

When Oikawa sits beside you, you can only hiss. With a baffled expression on his face, Kageyama proceeds to sit at the front of the table, on your left.

"Since [Name] told me you like pork, we made most of the dishes have pork as the main ingredient!" Mei gushes, always proud of her own culinary skills. 

Kageyama has a big smile on his face as he dug into the food, and you can't help but giggle. Maybe all the work you put into the cooking was worthwhile, after all.

"I don't really like pork that much..." You hear Oikawa murmur, and you ignore him. Today was about Kageyama, only him. 

When Mei brings the cake that was in the freezer, Kageyama beams, an overwhelmed expression on his face when you tell him that you made it, and promised that it was, indeed, edible.

Your friend looked happy, and you were thankful for that.

At least, you were, until Oikawa grabs your wrist under the table.

"Hey, let go." You hiss, but his grip only hardens on your wrist. He has a big smile on his face as he nonchalantly glances at Kageyama. The ravenette's hands tremble as he held the knife Mei handed to him. A smile forms on his face when he does so, and you can hear Oikawa mutter a 'tch' in annoyance.

"Shut up. I want to clap. Let go." You hiss again. To your surprise, he does as he is told, and you glance back to Kageyama who is helping himself to the chocolate cake.

"It is very tasty. Thanks, [Name]!" He says as he picks up a second slice. It makes you chuckle, and Mei passes paper plates to you and Oikawa, who only grunts while he stabs the cake slice.

"I'd probably do more than just give you a simple 'thanks' if you went out of your way to make _me_ a cake." You hear him mumble, while you stand up to help Mei with the plates.

Oikawa was being such a meathead, and you wanted to punch his stomach a couple times to shut him up for good.

After the meal is over and Mei packs leftovers for Kageyama, Eiko, Oikawa, the latter is leaning against the counter.

"[Name]-chan, instead of Mei-chan, can you come downstairs to give me leftovers? I have something important to discuss with you."

"I hear mah' name." Mei hisses, poking her head between the two of you. "Tell us, Tooru."

"Don't worry, Mei-chan! I'll tell you after I tell [Name]-chan." He says. Rolling your eyes, you move away, and see Kageyama sitting on the sofa, lost in a trance.

"Tobio? Are you fine?" You ask, sitting beside him and leaning against the armrest of the sofa. Kageyama blinks a few times, a low exhale escaping from his usual pursed lips.

He didn't look like he was ready to speak, and you decide not to pry him any further. When you glance at where Oikawa stood, he has a sad smile on his face as he waves and leaves the apartment.

"We had a small party-ish breakfast after morning practice today." Kageyama has to say, a little while later. You snap out of your Oikawa-thoughts and face the blue-eyed setter who sat, tearing the wrapper of a chocolate from the box you and Mei had bought him as a present.

"Tomo made the food. It was good."

"Did you thank her?"

"Of course I did! What kind of a person do you take me for?"

 _Clueless_ , you wanted to say, but he looked too upset to deal with that kind of comment. You thought about what the right thing to say was, but who were you to say anything, anyways? Your own life was in turmoil, and Oikawa liked making things even more complicated for you.

But as someone who had met Tomo once and made small talk with her, and from what Mei and Eiko told you about her, you knew that Kageyama and Tomo were literally meant to be. Even Hinata had let you know that he secretly thought that they were perfect for each other.

"Tobio, are you conflicted about how you feel towards her?" You ask, taking the round chocolate he hands you. When you look up from the wrapper, you see that his eyes are widened.

Kageyama is freaking out.

"I just..." He sweats, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulps multiple times.

"Hey, you don't have to take things in a rush, you know. I'm sure Tomo understands too." You try to calm him down. A frustrated Kageyama reaches for another chocolate, aggressively tearing the wrapper of it and munching it in one bite.

"[Name]. I am dying."

Between Kageyama being an even bigger dork than Oikawa when it came to relationships, you can only facepalm.

And when Mei hands you the leftovers she had packed for 'Tooru', you can only gulp.

What did Oikawa want to talk about?

**\---**

 

**a/n; oh fek. i wanted to post this on 22nd on occasion of tobio's birthday but wtf een wyd. but i have an excuse this time! xD 22nd was also my 19th birthday as well, and i had work to go to and i had food with my colleagues so i was super busy i kri ;-; so gomangomango guys ;w;**

**i feel like this book is getting ridiculous now, but i hope you guys don't stop reading this tho ;-; the next chapter is going to be a game changer, and i hope it makes this book more worthwhile to read. thank you for all the support. ♥**


	11. toolkawa

**Y** our hands are trembling as you hold the paper bag with the leftovers in it.

Not because it was Oikawa you were going to meet, but because you couldn't think of a single thing he would have to discuss with you.

Knowing Oikawa, it would be something petty, like asking you to go to school together with him.

_That stupid tool. I'm just going to say no again like every other time._

Thinking back to him hugging and confessing to you a few days ago makes you flush red and you shake your head. You were definitely not used to this kind of feeling. Or rather, even if you were, you didn't want it to be with Oikawa, out of everyone. _  
_

_Dammitkawa._

Kageyama had left after thanking you for the food, and you were glad he enjoyed his day. Remembering the look on his face when you said he could take the rest of the cake home, was priceless, and you wished he could work things out with Tomo, you really did.

Taking a deep breath, you knock on the familiar looking door, the one similar to the one upstairs and belonging to yours.

And the door pops open, Oikawa wearing a beanie over his head. He had changed from the clothes he had been wearing earlier, and he was now dressed in warm clothing, enough layers for at least three people to suffice.

"I'm kinda weak to handle the cold." He lets you know with a little laugh when you enter his apartment. Putting the bag down on the coffee table, you sit on one end of the couch. Oikawa excuses himself for a minute, going into a room inside the hallway before he steps out with something in hand. When he sits on the other end of the couch and faces you, you see that it is a couple of envelopes that he has in hand.

"I wanted to tell you something. You're probably the first one I tell this to." He says. What bothers you the most is the fact that his face is expressionless, as he holds the envelope out to you.

Normally when he tells you something like that, he would have a smug expression on his face, trying to irk you... That was missing now, and you weren't sure whether you were going to like this one bit.

Nervously, and not knowing what to expect, you take the envelope from his hand. It had been opened before, as seen from the tear at one end. You pull out the paper inside, and your first reaction is a gasp.

_**It was a University acceptance letter.** _

"After I graduate next March, I'll be going there." He adds. "It starts in April. Er, technically the same as when your second year starts. It makes me realise that you and I will be going to Aoba Johsai together until March. We won't be together after th-"

"Dorms?"

"Eh?"

"Are there dormitories? Or do you have to travel there every day?" You demand. For the first time today, he actually smiles, patting your head and ruffling your hair as he does so.

"I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you, [Name]-chan." He has to say. "But I'm not complaining. I'm kinda happy you're reacting this way. You're going to miss me, aren't you?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, you skim through the formal writing in the computer-typed acceptance letter; in an attempt to look away from him. You are relieved when you see the words 'off-campus residence' in one of the bullet points.

"There aren't dorms, so that's that."

"Oh. So you won't be moving." You sigh.

"Yeah well..." He fumbles with two other envelopes in his hand, checking the cover of each before he hands you one of it.

He does not say anything, and once again, you are a nervous wreck as you pull out the letter inside of it. But before you can read it, Oikawa decides to speak up.

"I'm moving out of this apartment for college."

Your hands stiffen at what he said, your eyes darting to the letter. You can almost hear your heart breaking as you see the letter addressed to your tenant, thanking him for allowing the stay and that he would be moving out at the end of the month.

**Oikawa was moving out on New Year's Eve.**

And you would no longer be neighbours with the calamity that was named Oikawa Tooru.

You can remember when he first became your neighbour; you were wishing that he would graduate already so that he would leave the apartment when he went to college.

But now, as you held the letter in hand, your vision becomes a blur and you were sure you were going to start crying sometime soon.

"Why?"

"I can't afford to live on-campus, and neither can I let my parents pay for me to live here just because I want to, you know. But well, looking at the bright side, I'm moving out on 31st, so I have over a whole week to-"

" _Why_? Why are you doing this?"

As unreasonable as it sounded, as much as you didn't want to show such a vulnerable side of yours to the idiot that you hated so much, you couldn't help it.

"I may be an adult, but I still have parents, you know. I respect their decisions, and they are the ones who actually let me stay here till I finish Seijoh, after all." He says. "Don't be so selfish, [Name]-chan, this isn't easy for me either, you know."

Hearing something so sensible coming out of the jerk's mouth only makes you more depressed while you fought back tears. Of all the times he could pick to say something decent, why now?

"I'm starting to think of you coming to the same University as me, and we would spend my last two years together again." He gushes, taking the acceptance letter back from your hands. Once again, you want to hit his mouth with a five-pound vase for saying something like that at a time like this. You wanted to cry, but your voice refused to listen.

"Stop making constipated faces, [Name]-chan, that's just disgusting."

"You entire existence is disgusting." You hiss, wiping your face with the tissue he is holding out to you.

He knew exactly how you felt, and yet, he was not used to actions like this from your side. It made him happy, knowing you cared, even though you couldn't say it to him out of the hate that he had brought upon himself.

He waits for you to calm down a little, a little amused at your reactions. Oikawa then hands you the third and final envelope. By now, your hands can barely hold the piece of paper without trembling as you take it out.

But this time, it is not a computer-printed letter.

It is a note, written by Oikawa's handwriting- You can easily tell, and it was stupid, how familiar it looked to you.

_**'Since I am moving soon, will you walk to school with me for the rest of these school days?'** _

The winky face he has added to the end of the note makes you lose it.

"You idiot." You cry, punching his arm multiple times.

"I'm not an idiot!" He protests, a big smile forming on his face while he tried to defend himself from your punches that didn't hurt him a single bit.

"I'm going to miss you. I'll miss you so much, [Name]-chan. Which is weird, because we haven't even made that much memories together. And yet, I want you so bad. You're the unfair idiot here, you know."

You can only cry in response as he embraced you. 

**\---**

 

**a/n; can u hear my kries ;w;**

 


	12. nuttykawa

**Y** our hair never looked worse.

"Hey, [Name], I heard you're going to school with Tooru today." Mei says, shovelling pancakes on your plate. She pats your hair, neatening your fringe.

"Yeah."

Mei watches the way you pour maple syrup over your pancake, as she fiddles with a strand of your hair that as askew.

"Tooru was so happy, you know. He called me and started screaming like a bitch."

"He _is_ one, so that is to be expected." You reply, sipping some chocolate milk. Mei laughs in response, sitting in front of you.

"And Tooru told me. About it."

You take a bite out of your pancake, not knowing how to respond. It was true that Mei was the person you could be the most honest with, and yet, it was embarrassing to tell her about your feelings, not when you couldn't tell them to Oikawa himself.

Of course, you planned on telling them someday... When he stops being the jerk that he is.

But as Eiko points out, Oikawa is a dick, so if you take that part out of him, then he won't be the Oikawa you liked.

Which was also true.

"I didn't want this to happen." You say, and Mei gives you a nod.

"Me neither. You both were finally starting to get along." She sighs, drinking some coffee. "I didn't expect this. I mean, I knew he is a third-year, but Tooru dropped that bombshell out of nowhere."

You wanted to tell Mei to stop talking about it, and yet, she still had more to say.

"Tooru told me that he wanted you to walk with him with no reasons attached, you know. He didn't want you to go with him just because he was moving. But you're too stubborn about things like this, [Name]. I keep telling you this isn't okay."

You watched the half-eaten stack of pancakes on your plate getting blurrier by the second. Oikawa was such a nut, you wanted to cry.

He wasn't fair.

"[Name]?!" Mei calls when you stand up and grab your coat.

"I'm heading off. Don't make Suga-san wait too long." You call out, stepping into your shoes. When you open the door, Oikawa is leaning against the wall, his head snapping towards you as soon as he hears the sound of the doorknob.

"What... What are you doing here? I could have just knocked." You say, hurrying down the stairs. This was bad, you stepped out so that Mei didn't have to see you cry, but Oikawa was right there?

Wiping your face, you look beside you, as Oikawa walks alongside you. The way his hand would brush against yours, the warmth from his arm coming in contact with you... These were all things you could get used to.

But when you see the sad smile on Oikawa's face, you are reminded of why you were walking with him in the first place.

"I love the expressions you make when you see that I am the one behind the door." Oikawa finally speaks. You glance at him, dumbfounded by the fact that he would like something so petty like that. "And you knocking on my door is lame. I'm a gentleman, you know."

"Yeah right." You huff, earning a chuckle from the setter.

"And besides, I didn't want to make you wait like that time when I had to go to school. I can't afford for you to have such a terrible misunderstanding like that."

"I'm sorry." You say, recalling the events from a couple weeks ago. Oikawa shakes his head, crossing his hands into an 'X' formation.

"Ah no, I didn't say that to make you apologise! I just... Oh, there's the bus."

The vehicle makes its stop and you both hop in, finding two empty seats in the very front of the bus.

"Why do you like to piss me off, Shittykawa?"

"Come on, don't call me that!" He whines, pouting. You roll your eyes, crossing your hands over your chest.

"Okay. Why do you always piss me off, Oikawa?"

"That sounds even harsher when you use my real name." He gasps. You are wishing that you had a brick in handy, to haul into his face, and Oikawa speaks again, interrupting your silent wish.

"I'm not trying to piss you off. You just don't give me any attention unless I do something to annoy you. And besides, whatever I do is totally harmless, you know."

"Harmless?" Your voice echoes. "What about the time when you poured a glass of milkshake over me? Or when you put jelly on my seat? How embarrassing! Why would you do things like that, you ass-wipe?!" You cry. Eiko's vocabulary was coming very handy when it came to insulting Oikawa. He looks at you with a hurtful expression on his face, sighing.

"I'm sorry. Those were wrong, I know." He admits, placing his hands over his bookbag.

"I just.... I want to eat with you. I want to walk with you, talk to you; I want to spend all my time with you, and I don't even know why. Well, the times I don't play volley, at least." He corrects, grinning sheepishly. You hit his arm with your fist, and he lets out a laugh.

"Sit with me at lunch too, okay?"

He was being awfully nice to you, and you decide to ease up on him, giving him a nod. He ruffles your hair and lets out a sigh.

"You're really in love with me, you know that, don't you?"

"Shut up." Your immediate response makes him laugh, even when the bus comes to a stop. Pouting, you stand up to board off the vehicle.

Stepping out of the bus, you both find Misaki and Hanamaki waiting near the gate. You walk up to them, and Oikawa turns to face you.

"I'll see you later, then?"

"Okay."

Misaki and Hanamaki are staring at you two with wide eyes, and even when you motion for Misaki to get going with you, her eyes are wider than Frisbees.

"Wow. He must have done a full 180 turn for you to react that way." Misaki mumbles, as she held onto her bookbag. You couldn't blame her, even your own actions was becoming a laughing stock for yourself.

Well... At least he didn't do something to embarrass you in front of everyone.

A smile creeps on your face at this thought, before you hear his voice again.

"Oh, by the way, [Name]-chan?" He calls, waving both his hands in the air to catch your attention. Students from all three grades are staring at both you and Oikawa, and you squint your eyes at him, wondering what utter nonsense he was about to spew.

"You should start calling me Tooru-senpai now, okay?"

**\---**

 

**a/n; omg u guys ;w; thankyou so much for the endless support! ♥**

**happy new years to all of you, i hope you have a blessed, healthy, and happy year ahead. ♥**


	13. nerdkawa

**T** he next morning when Oikawa steps out of his apartment, you almost jump a foot and half.

Because Oikawa Tooru was wearing  _glasses_.

And the fact that he would look good in anything, even glasses, made you more pissed than when you saw that he was sticking his tongue out.

"You nerd." You mumble under your breath.

"I'm a pretty nerd, right, [Name]-chan?" He wants to know, following you down. "You cannot resist me, [Name]-chan." He has to say, poking your shoulder. You furrow your eyebrows at him in annoyance, taking a couple steps away from him for good measure.

Oikawa frowns in response before he decides to quit annoying you any further.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't eat lunch with you yesterday. Coach wanted to meet me then."

"Not like I was looking forward to eating with you, anyway." You mutter, which makes him furrow his eyebrows this time.

"I know I said I'll wait for you to say you love me, but I'm really starting to get impatient now." You hear him say. At the mention, your face flushes, and you cross your hands over your chest.

"Stop talking and let's hurry." You mumble again, earning a sigh from the brunette. The two of you race to the bus stop, barely managing to catch the vehicle before it begins to speed out to the main road.

When the bus reaches school, you follow the setter outside, only to see that there is a huge crowd gathering around Oikawa as soon as he steps foot outside.

"Kyaaaaa, Oikawa-senpai!"

"Oikawa-san, are you ready for tomorrow's match?"

"I made a bento for you, Senpai!"

The high-pitched squealing from various girls made you want to barf, but there was one thing that caught your attention.

"Tomorrow's match?" You repeat, glancing at the third-year. He glances back at you while his forehead starts to get drenched by sweat. The bags in his hand get clenched as he continues to look at you.

"Y-Yeah. A match, tomorrow." He responds.

"I see."

You weren't sure what you were feeling when you finally receive this information, but whatever it was, makes you filter your way through the crowd and walk off to meet your friend Misaki.

But Misaki doesn't even notice you approaching her. In fact, she is too busy arguing over the flavors of pudding the cafeteria serves, with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, to notice you.

It is Iwaizumi, who raises a hand to greet you.

"Yo. Where's Kusokawa?"

"Nerdkawa is busy with-"

"So mean!" Oikawa's voice interrupts. Misaki glances away from the seniors for the first time then, and everyone looks at Oikawa - who was busy glancing at you.

"Well, [Name]-chan, I didn't tell you because you wouldn't go with me even if I asked." The setter speaks in a low voice. "I... I asked Mei-chan to help me even, I swear."

You wondered if it was his glasses that made you gulp a little. Because for once, he looked genuine enough that you couldn't hep letting out a sigh.

You weren't sure if you wanted to actually go to give him moral support or to just go to see his face in case he lost. He conflicted you  _that_ much.

"Misaki, let's go." You say, grabbing the hand of your friend. The bob-haired friend of yours lets out a small yelp as she looks back at the seniors in confusion.

"[Name]-chan, I'll eat with you in lunch today, okay?" You can hear Oikawa's voice call, irritating you even further.

For once, even the pissed-off looks you were earning while Oikawa followed you up to class, does not make you as mad as you thought you would.

You actually find yourself smiling a little when you reach class and see that Oikawa has followed you up till there.

"Will I be seeing you later?" He wants to know, leaning his head against the doorpost and smiling a little. The girls entering class continue to shoot him confused glances, some even shooting dirty looks at you.

"Hey, [Name]-chan. Tell me."

"Fine. Now go and leave me alone."

Oikawa laughs a little, crossing his arms over his chest in victory. You wave him away before you hurry to step back inside the class, with hopes that he would leave already.

But Oikawa waits until you take your seat before he cups his hands over his mouth.

"[Name]-chan!  ** _I love you_**!"

Before you can stand up to go and punch him, Oikawa runs off, earning you a lot more of dirty looks from not just your classmates - but even your _homeroom teacher_!

_Oikawa you jerk!_

**\---**

 

**a/n; welp i need to update this more lololol xD**


	14. lunkheadkawa

**T** he entire four classes up till lunch were scarring.

You could feel all the harsh glares from multiple girls in your class.

_Stupid lunkhead Oikawa._

You didn't even notice that you had been doodling insult names for the idiot all over the back of your notebook.

All that, and it still wasn't enough.

After the dreaded classes, you get slowly dragged to the cafeteria by Misaki. She was the only one who was willing to talk to you, and the only one you considered a friend, in the entire class.

"Yo." A familiar voice calls, and you turn to see Iwaizumi waving to you, and a slightly nervous Hanamaki following behind him. This makes you recall the fact that the boy actually had feelings for Misaki unbeknownst to her knowledge. It made you wonder what Oikawa would do if you asked him to help the two get together.

"Oi. [Name]? What are you spacing out over?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Misaki has to ask, giggling at Iwaizumi. "It's about Oikawa-senpai, of course."

At the response, both you and the wing spiker shudder, flinching. If there was one word that didn't deserve to be used in relation to Oikawa, that would be 'senpai'.

Students file out of the classes, all of them ready to enjoy whatever they had in plan for lunch. While you lean against the wall and wait for the idiot to show up, you have small talk with Iwaizumi while Misaki and Hanamaki are busy debating about a TV show that they both saw a couple nights ago.

Ten minutes pass before Oikawa steps out of classroom 6, panting heavily as he runs up to you.

"Sorry, [Name]-chan! I had to finish filling out this form. Can you come with me to take this to the faculty office?" He wants to know, catching his breath and glancing at the three others who stood beside you. Raising an eyebrow at Iwaizumi, he then glances at you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you along.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan, but [Name]-chan is mine!" He yells as he breaks into a run. You can feel the stares of girls all around you as you did, and you were sure you heard Iwaizumi cursing Oikawa before the two of you make it to the staircase.

"Let go," You hiss, when you reach the office. "I can walk on my own."

"Aw, you're so cute, trying to be an independent woman." He gushes. Before you can respond, he steps inside to hand over the sheets he had, and then takes hold of your hand.

"Hurry, or we won't make it to the bus."

"The bus?" Your voice echoes while you hurried down the stairs, and you see him nodding while he races downstairs. Rushing out to the gate, you see the school bus, which the two of you get into.

"It's the first time you agreed to go on a date with me, so I need to take you out properly, right?" He has to say, when the two of you sit down. The bus engine starts, the vehicle moving slowly and making a turn to the main road.

"This isn't a date, it's just lunch."

"It's a lunch date."

"It's not."

"It's exactly a date. "

You realise that there was no point in arguing with the boy anymore. A couple minutes of travelling later, the two of you step out in front of a fast food restaurant. It comes as a shock to you when he takes a hold of your - slightly sweaty - hand, and the two of you enter the place.

"[Name]-chan, did you know, I live near here."

"Here?" You ask, taking a seat by the window. Oikawa gives a nod, sighing as he takes a glance around the ceiling.

"Look, couples can carve their initials on the bark there." He points up, and sure enough, you see that there are multiple letters all over the ceiling, little hearts splatter everywhere.

"But I'm not going to ask you to do that. I'm going to wait for the day you suggest that we do so." He smiles at you.

"You... No way. We aren't doing that."

The setter chuckles, and a few minutes later, the waitress arrives with plates of food for the two of you.

"One day, you'll tell me that you love me. I know it." He says, taking a bite out of his burger.

"No."

"Yes."

"No," You argue back. "I won't."

"We never run out of things to say to each other, don't we?"

"That's because you're a big lunkhead."

This makes Oikawa burst out laughing, his gaze not leaving you as he does do.

"You know, [Name]-chan..." He hesitates a little, placing his burger down on the plate. "I never had trouble getting whatever I wanted... Whatever it was. But with you, it always feels like I'm never good enough for you." 

You pause, wondering what the appropriate response to that would be. Oikawa was too good at making you pissed and then making your heart race with a few words he manages to form together in a decent manner.

It wasn't fair.

Oikawa Tooru wasn't fair at all, and the more he became nicer to you, the more it pissed you off. It makes you feel conflicted, because what made you hate him so much in the first place was because he was being such an asshole.

But now that he was nice to you...

"You piece of shit." You mumble, throwing a fry at him. This takes the setter off guard, yelping when the ketchup-dipped fry lands on his blazer.

"Look what you've done!" He cries, taking a napkin and pressing it against the cloth. You feel slightly accomplished when you see him freaking out, and Oikawa notices this, as well.

"You really like torturing me, don't you, [Name]-chan?"

"Maybe." You respond. This earns a big grin from the boy, who crumples the napkin and places it aside.

"You are so adorable, [Name]-chan. I love you." He has to say, pressing his hands on his cheeks and blinking at you.

"S-Shut up." You mutter, taking a handful of fries and eating them. It was your excuse of trying to hide how tongue-tied and embarrassed you felt whenever he said that.

Now, that wasn't fair either. Why was this lunkhead so good at making you let your guard down?

"Hey, [Name]-chan, can I ask you for a favour?"

"What do you want?"

"Well," He starts, taking a sip out of his milkshake. "Will you come see my match tomorrow?"

Your lips part while you glance at his face, his serious, determined face that sends a chill down your spine. There is silence for a while as you scratch your hair, wondering what to say. You were sure that you'd end up going to watch the match, and you wondered what excuse you could give to him to make him not feel smug about you giving in.

"I'm going to crush Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan!" A wide smile spreads on his face suddenly, while he raises a clenched fist. "I'm totally ready for the match, so please go there to support me, okay?"

The sudden softness of his voice makes your heart skip a little, and your face scrunches up.

Not at Oikawa, but at yourself, because you never even realised when you had gotten so weak to what the idiot had to say. You were no different than the girls who obsessed over him, and that makes you disgusted. You knew it was unfair and that you should hate the girls who were like that, but very unfairly, the hate goes straight to Oikawa himself, making you want to punch him each time you thought of it.

"You'll go, right?"

"Fine. Tobio and Hinata would want me to go support them, too." You mumble. This makes Oikawa pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But, [Name]-chan, I'm your boyfriend!" He whines. Really now, his whines were just as irritating as his existence.

"Since when?"

"You've always been mine, [Name]-chan. You just never noticed." He has to say, winking at you. You raise a hand to - do what? You weren't even sure what you intended, but when Oikawa glances at his wristwatch, you stop in your tracks.

"We need to hurry, [Name]-chan! I have to take you back to class before lunch time finishes, or you might never go on a date with me again!"

Your mind was saying the word 'unfair' a lot, ever since you met Oikawa.

He'd say something to piss you, but he was such a decent person at heart, so much that it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair, the way he hurries to take you back onto the school bus without fail.

It wasn't fair, the way he walks you to class, all the way up to the other side of where his own class was.

It wasn't fair when he leaves with a little wave and a big smile on his fair.

Oikawa Tooru was horribly unfair, but you couldn't even get yourself to hate it anymore.

**\---**

 

**a/n;[mochamicha](https://www.wattpad.com/user/oyuchika) SIS, I UPDATED -- //shot**

**DID YOU GUYS MISS ME-- //SLAPPED**


	15. geekkawa

**T** he next morning, you are innocently eating the scrambled eggs Mei had made for breakfast, when there's a noisy knock on the door.

"I swear I didn't tell him to come up. I swear!" Mei has to say, as soon as she opens the door. You didn't believe her, and there's Oikawa standing at the entrance, with an ugly grin on his face, holding up a brochure in hand.

"[Name]-chan, look at this!" He waves it around, slipping into the seat beside yours. To show him that you didn't appreciate his presence then, you move your chair a little away from his and take a bite from your toast, and there's silence from the boy.

When you take a glance at him, he is looking down at you with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm trying, you know. I'm trying to make you happy. I know I'm failing, but I'm trying."

Suddenly, you feel very guilty, and even Mei, who overheard the conversation, lets out a small 'tsk-tsk' before putting more toast on the plate.

You take a sip of your mango juice before turning to face him again.

"What's that?"

The sad look on his face instantly turns into a big beam, and he shows all of his teeth while he opens up the brochure and shoves it into your face. "Look! I forgot I had to go to this event tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?"

"Event? What event? Like I said, I'm not-"

"It's from college."

With newfound curiosity, you put your toast back on your plate and take the paper from his hand.

"It's like... A viewing? How do I explain this... Like, the students who got in can go look around and see the entire campus, on this day. So I'll be going then. I was going to go with my parents, but," He pauses, and to your irritance, he steals a bite from your toast, "They said they can't make it, because of that date."

Your eyes dart to the top of the brochure, and you're surprised to know that they are holding a big event like this on Christmas Eve.

"So, will you go with me?"

There's an expectant smile on his face, and there are bits of bread all over his face - goddamit, what a messy eater he is, you weren't even going to tell him he had crumbs on his face - so you simply give a small nod.

"YES!" Oikawa cheers, wrapping both his arms around your shoulders. You let out a shriek, and you can hear him laughing, his eyes bubbling with excitement.

"We can go here! And then, after it's done, we can roam around since it's Christmas-eve, and we can do all romantic stuff-"

"Oh, Tooru." Mei is giggling to herself, and your face turns red when you shoot a glare at Oikawa-

Who darts his eyes to the floor, his own face a little crimson red while he bites his bottom lip.

Oikawa Tooru was flustered.

"U-Um. I'll.. I'll see you tomorrow, [Name]-chan!" He says loudly, and he walks outside just as fast as he had first stepped in. Mei is still grinning with an ugly expression on her face, and you want to haul a pillow at her face for being such a jerk of a sister.

 

\---

 

The reason why Oikawa said 'see you tomorrow', was because he was so piled with assignments in class. You found this out yesterday when all he had time for was to give you a simple nod when you passed by him carrying a stack of notebooks with another friend from his class during lunch.

There was a part of your heart that broke when you saw him that way, because that was how busy Oikawa was even before he went off to college. The thought of him not being around to bother you makes your heart sink a little, so you were in a sappy mood the next day; On Christmas Eve, where you tried to dress appropriately to go to an event of a famous private university in the city.

Oikawa is wearing a pair of glasses and a hat, checkered shirt paired with long trousers making him look like a fresh model who just stepped out from the cover of a magazine.

You weren't sure if it was ironic, that he's been featured in the magazine, Sports Weekly, multiple times. Oikawa has a smile on his face when he sees you neatly dressed and ready to go, and he steps aside to let you put on your shoes, not speaking but instead greeting you with a little wave instead. You nod, and after putting on your shoes - and trying your best to ignore Mei who's cooing at the background - you close the door shut and walk alongside the taller male.

"We'll have to take a train," Oikawa informs, reaching into his pocket and taking out a map in hand. You take a peek at the coloured paper, and find that the train station is a bus ride away, as well.

"I was going to race you to the bus stop, but you look really pretty today, so I'm not going to." Oikawa has to say, and you purse your lips, not knowing how else to take the compliment.

"Wait, [Name]-chan no-"

You are wondering just how stupid you were, because, in embarrassment, you break into a run. Oikawa catches up to you within a matter of seconds, and you had to admit, that by the time you both reach the bus stop (he wins, of course), you both are panting, out of breath, but you manage to exchange a goofy grin with the boy.

"Look what you've done. Now you look ugly because you ran." Oikawa has to say, reaching for his backpack and pulling out a tissue. You step on his shoe with all your might, and he yelps, still snickering while he watches you wipe off the sweat on your face.

The bus arrives after a few minutes of your bickering with the geek, and you step on, Oikawa following you behind and sitting on one side of the bus in silence. He takes the window seat, and you sigh a little, checking the time on your phone; 11.50am. The bus ride would take ten minutes to go, and you peer out of the window at the amount of traffic outside.

After a while, the noise is so loud that the boy plugs in his earphones and hands you one earbud, which you accept, and he plays a soft song which talks about... a bird? You weren't sure what it was about, but it sounds very soothing, and you have a small smile on your face while you listened to the vocals and look out of the window.

At least, until Oikawa pokes your shoulder and leans in to whisper something in your ear.

"I know you're listening to romantic music and looking at my reflection on the window because you love me so much."

"Shut up, oh my god." You hiss, snatching his phone from his grip. Using the music keys, you press the next button, and pop music begins to play.

"You'd think I would get tired of you always denying being in love with me, but you're just so cute, [Name]-chan. Please remember to tell me that you love me, soon, okay?"

The bus comes to a halt, and you hurry to get off from the bus instead of answering him. Oikawa sighs, putting his earphones away and following you out.

"It's this way. I've been here before, once." He has to say, taking your wrist and pulling you to the opposite direction from where you were heading off to. His hand feels a little cold, and you had to admit that you liked how it felt anyways, and you decide to shut up and follow his lead.

A few minutes later, the two of you approach a large building, the gates having been opened and you can see the same name on the brochure, written in cursive, on the front of the gate. The two of you exchange excited glances, and hurry to the information counter at the right-side corner of the porch.

"Hello. My name is Oikawa Tooru, and I'm here for the introductory program for new students in the upcoming semester." He speaks fluent English, and you blink in surprise, because you could swear that his voice sounds five times deeper - If that was possible. The woman at the counter nods, turning to see you, before she nods.

"And along with you, is that your guardian?"

"No. She's my girlfriend."

Your cheeks feel like it is burning, when the woman looks at you with a little smile on her face. Oikawa seems pleased when the woman hands card holders for the two of you. When out of earshot, you look up at the boy who is putting his card holder around his neck with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Why would you say that?!" You cry, and Oikawa looks very confused while he puts the next one over your neck.

"Say what?"

"... That?"

"That you're my girlfriend? Do you expect me to lie first thing on Christmas Eve, [Name]-chan?"

You can only blink at him, baffled at what a stupid geek he is, and he takes his glasses off and tucks it on the collar of his shirt. Innocently, the boy takes hold of your hand, smiling as he leads you to the hall where the event was going to start taking place.

The day barely started, and you wonder just how on Earth you can pass by the rest of the day.

**\---**

 

**a/n; i'M NOT DEAD GUYS, I SWEAR, I'M JUST VERY LAZY OMG PLS MOTIVATE ME SOMEWAY //SOB//**


	16. fruitcakekawa

**The**  briefing lasted only 20 minutes, and the students are grouped based on their majors, and assigned staff to take them on the tour.

There are a few friends of Oikawa who have joined the same University, and it seemed like he got the hint form when you had pinched his arm after he called you his girlfriend. So instead, he simply says your name, if anyone asks, and you feel thankful and decide not to call him a fruitcake in your head for a while.

"[Name], look at that!" Oikawa's tone is excited as he points at something at the left. You turn your gaze to where he is pointing at, and see that there is a small fountain there, standing proudly with five small nozzles that poured water.

"It lights up at night, a golden colour," The man assigned as the staff says, and Oikawa's eyes gleam as he turns to face you, then to the man. He then looks at the name tag of the staff, before he addresses him.

"Kanzou-sensei, is it fine for me to go take a picture there with her?" He wants to know, pointing at you. You are squeezing Oikawa's arm in embarrassment when the staff nods, and some of the boys are giggling when he drags you towards the phone and pulls his phone out.

You feel a little less like you would explode when some more of the students follow the two of you, posing in different places and getting shots with the fountain. Not wanting an ugly picture which Oikawa can potentially use against you for the rest of your life, you smile for the camera, and he gasps after he takes the shot.

"Why don't you ever smile like this when I do something?" He wants to know, a question you ignore when you head back to where the rest of the group stood, gawking at the fountain in awe... While some girls were clearly having their eyes set on a certain volleyball player who is standing beside you.

You called it, when you hear a squeaky voice mumble Oikawa's name from behind you. The two of you turn around to see a girl with long black hair, a sincere smile, and reddened cheeks.

"Hello, Oikawa-kun, I'm a fan of yours." She says, introducing herself. Oikawa gives a quick glance at you before he turns to the girl in amusement.

"Thank you. I'll try not to let you down." He has to say, and the staff begins to walk ahead. Oikawa's hand slip into yours once again, and you look up to the taller boy's profile as you walked alongside him.

"Are you going to continue playing volleyball, even in college?" You ask, and he gives a nod.

"Even if I become the best player in the world, I'm still going to keep on playing."

The unwavering resolve he has makes you smile a little, and you give his hand a small squeeze. From the corner of your eyes, you can see Oikawa's wide eyes as he looks down at your hand in utter shock.

The university was well constructed, and even the dorms look lively and well-lived in. Oikawa didn't have to suggest you to join this university when you finished high school, because you had already made up your mind, along with the information you had received from the workshop earlier.

You didn't realise how much fun you were having out with Oikawa, and you didn't even realise how late it was until you stepped out of the university and found the entire surrounding dark.

"How long have we been in there, oh my god."

Oikawa takes a look at his wristwatch, before he pulls on your arm a little.

"Not enough. We still need to do everything a couple does on Christmas-eve." He responds, pointing at well-lit lights all around. There were hundreds of people all around you, and even more couples, who walked hand in hand, and you didn't feel as awkward to let Oikawa pull you along to a mall nearby, since everybody was doing that as well.

"I wish we can do something like this on my birthday." He mumbles under his breath while he sits on a seat at the nearby food court. You slowly sit on the seat in front of him, and he continues, "But I'm gonna be like, in my dorm, on my birthday next year."

You knew that, and it still made you a little sad whenever you thought about him moving. There were a couple more months for him to annoy the hell out of you, but... How you would get over an irritating Oikawa first thing in the morning was something you had no idea of.

"It isn't until like a long while."

"You're right... And wrong at the same time."

"What do you mean?" You ask. Oikawa is about to answer before the waitress walks up to you. The setter pauses to give his order, asking you what you would like before he points to it on the menu. He is silent until the waitress leaves, before he turns to you and puts his hands on the table.

"There is a long time till my birthday," He begins, "But when I'm with you, time goes by so fast. Even today... We've been together for hours but I didn't even notice how long we had been."

You look at his eyes, dumbfounded that he exactly thought the same thing you'd been thinking just a while ago.

"I can't be the only person who feels this way, am I?"

 _Goddamit_ , his chocolate brown eyes make your heart race a little while you bite your lower lip and nod a little. You knew that he was aware of how you felt about him, and you didn't want him to move out of the apartment feeling like he didn't.

"You aren't the only one."

It was only five words, but you had never seen the boy smile wider before. He returned back to his overly-excited mode, trying to offer you some of his french fries even though you had your own. After eating, the two of you walked to a couple stores, where you looked around a little and even Oikawa seemed a little keen on some of the sportswear they had to offer.

"Look, this one would look good on you." He says, pointing at a long pair of sweatpants, a loose one made out of some kind of material that felt like heaven just to touch.

"Have you bought Christmas presents for everyone yet, [Name]?"

"I've got them for most of them, but I'll just give them all out on New Years. I can save more if I get one present for both occasions." You have to say, and Oikawa laughs, amused at your response. You then watch the way he debates about getting clothes or food for his parents as a present. In the end, he decides on going with food, and he lets you know that he would be out to visit them tomorrow.

"I'd take you with me, if you would just say that you love me." He has to say. You can feel the tips of your ears reddening, and you hurry to where the hats are at, putting one over your head to hide it.

"This one is better." Oikawa points to a black, knitted hat, taking it off and putting it over your head. "It comes as pairs!"

You roll your eyes when he puts on a matching one and the two of you exchange a small laugh as you looked at each other in the mirror. Pulling the hat off from his head, you head to the cash register.

"Hello, I'd like to buy this."

Oikawa walks up to where you stood after you had paid for it, and when you put it back on his head, his eyes go wide.

"Did you just..."

"It's your Christmas present. Let's go."

"But you-"

"Let's  _go._ " You knew that he would make a fuss inside the store, and you were right. As soon as he steps outside, he begins to laugh loudly, and a few people look at you both as if you were insane.

"You stupid fruitcake, stop laughing."

"Fruitcake? How do you even find these insults?"

"Because all the insults I know aren't enough to address you."

He bites his bottom lip at your response, bursting into another big smile as he walks ahead.

"Nothing you say will make me less happy.  _You_ got me a Christmas present.  _[Name]-chan got me a Christmas present_."

"Shut up, we need to head back home. It's late."

Oikawa has a big goofy grin on his face during the entire ride home. There is silence between the two of you as you walked, but even through the cold wintery night of Christmas Eve, your hand feels warm in his grip, his tight grip which he doesn't loosen until he reaches the door of his apartment.

And then, he turns to face you, a hand reaching into his pocket.

"Thank you for today. I had a good time." He says, pulling something out. Whatever it was, it is too small, enough for him to hide it inside his palm. The next thing you know, he puts a hand on your cheeks, leaning in slowly and placing a soft kiss on your lips.

After your heart stops racing like insane, you open your eyes, and see a goofy-smiled Oikawa-

\- Who has his right hand lifted up.

"What on Earth are you doi-  _Oh_."

There is a plastic mistletoe in his hand, and he is holding it over both your heads.

"I didn't people to see us kissing under the mistletoe at the mall, so I bought one here."

"Oh."

"Is that all you're going to say?" He asks, and you see that he his arm hasn't budged, still holding the mistletoe intact.

You were never good with words.

You were never good with dealing with Oikawa, and you were never good at feelings either.

But there Oikawa stood, accepting whatever you were, and for one second, for once in your life, you felt like you did the right thing, standing on your tiptoes a little and kissing his cheek a little.

You didn't wait for a reaction, racing upstairs and closing your door. Oikawa didn't seem to have run upstairs either, to try to stop you.

Instead, there's a text waiting for you five minutes later, one that makes you smile so hard that even Mei looks a little sick to her stomach.

_**'Don't do things like that, I'm going to be thinking about it for the entire week, I swear to god.'** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note !! fruitcake; a derogatory slang word used for a crazy or eccentric person. :)))))))))
> 
> dear stupid piece of trash. oikawa. you idiot, i'll never not want to punch you in the gut until you cry like the baby that you are, but that will never lessen the amount of respect i have for you as a volleyball player, as a leader, and... as a human being... (until you start talking, of course). jesus, i can never get myself to like the asswipe that you are lol but you're a pretty idiot so i'll try to tolerate you while i curse you 24/7, simply for existing.  
> happy birthday, tooru-senpai. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> (you idiot, i wouldn't call you this if it wasn't your birthday, leave me alone-- //slapped)
> 
> [170720]


	17. pratkawa

**C** hristmas day was one occasion that Mei takes very seriously.

With her New-Year's money she'd talked to your parents to receive in advance, she throws a party.

An  _actual_  party.

The day is hectic while you help your sister open the snack packets and pour drinks into cups.

Little by little, your friends come over, there's Eiko, Sugawara, Tsukishima, Hinata, Kageyama, Misaki, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi...

And of course, Oikawa.

When you open the door, all sweaty and hair a mess under the Christmas party hat you have on, Oikawa is smiling at you, holding a present up.

"Mei-chan, [Name]-chan, I've got you two a Christmas present!" He sings, grinning when Mei comes and hands him a glass of juice.

"Oh Tooru, what have you got here?" She asks, snatching the present from your clutches and tearing the wrapper off. The packaging was a little heavy, so you take a glance at Oikawa while his smile grows wider with the closer your sister got, taking the tape off from the top of the box.

"Holy takoyaki balls." Mei has to say, eyes wide for a second before she pulls out a large...  _Ball_?

"It's a floor lamp," Oikawa explains, while your sister hands you the round crystal-glass ball. "You plug it in and it lights up."

"Tooru, I don't think you need to explain to us what a lamp is."

Oikawa laughs in response, and you walk towards the closest socket, plugging it and turning the switch on. As promised, the bulb lights up, and the crystal glass of the lamp glows, a semi-gold colour brightening and you gasp because, despite how minimalist it looked, it was beautiful.

"Since I'm leaving the building soon, I kind of... wanted you two to have something that could remind you of me every day," Oikawa explains, turning to your sister with a sheepish smile. "But mostly [Name]-chan, but you understand, right, Mei-chan?"

"Oh, Tooru, this is so pretty! Thank you!" Mei has to gush, punching Oikawa's arm playfully as she smiles. "Of course I do understand. It's beautiful."

While Mei hurries to take the lamp back inside your room to make sure no one playing tosses - aka Kageyama and Hinata - could knock the glass and break it, Oikawa looks at you expectantly, as if waiting for you to speak.

"Well?"

"Well..." You start, but there are the loud shrieks coming from the living room where everyone was having a good time. "Can we... Follow me."

Oikawa looks a little startled, but nods when you motion for him to follow you. Mei had kept the lamp near your bed, and Oikawa closes the door shut, minimizing the noise of pop music playing outside.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, [Name]-chan" Oikawa responds, holding a hand out towards you. And it makes you smile, because it's been a couple days since he had stopped being a little prat and done things to annoy you.

Maybe he tames down during the holidays and then becomes the trashbagkawa that he is.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Oikawa-san."

"When are you going to start calling me Tooru?" He whines, squeezing your hands in his clutches.

"Maybe... Never?"

"You do realise that, now that we're dating, you need to call me that, right?"

"Since when are we dating? I don't remember agreeing to date you." You cross your arms and huff. The male shakes his head as he smiles.

"But you love me, don't like on such a day, [Name]-chan." He says, taking a step closer. Instinctively, you raise both your arms up in defence.

Yet, Oikawa is quick to press a kiss to your cheek, and when you look away from his eyes in embarrassment, the setter grins and grabs your hand before joining the rest of your friends outside. 

All you can think about as everyone munches on snacks and eats cake is how warm Oikawa's lips felt like pressed against your cheek. It makes you sigh, watching as the party comes to a close.

Mei walks Sugawara out and you watch as Oikawa slowly smiles a little at you. There's something different about his smile today, and you follow him to the door as he walks ahead.

"Oikawa-san?"

"Yes, [Name]-chan?" He responds, turning around to look at you.

"Is something wrong? You look a bit upset..."

Oikawa responds with another smile, nodding as he motions for you to follow him. Unsure of what to do, you step outside, walking down the steps and reaching his floor. Upon opening the door, you see that there are a lot of boxes.

A lot of boxes, most of them packed and secured with tape.

Your eyes go wide as you blink, horrified, and as you enter the place, you notice that a lot of Oikawa's belongings, such as the clock on the coffee table and small vase of carnations are now gone. The frames of his family are gone too, and most of his trash is cleared as well.

You feel like hurling as you turn to look back at Oikawa. The small smile on his face makes so much sense now, and he has an arm opened out for you, as if he is waiting for you to come up to him and hug him.

There's a part of you that yells to not do so, that he probably brought you here so that you would feel bad, but another part of you yells about how he would move away soon and wouldn't be around to hold your hand soon.

It makes you sigh, frowning as you walk towards him, and Oikawa wraps an arm around your shoulder and sits down on the couch. When the male sighs as well, you turn to look at him.

"These few days are going well, that's for sure, but just. When I got these boxes to pack up, I realised just how much I'd miss you." He says, fingers curling in your hair a little while you look at him.

"Me too."

"You know that I love you, right? I tell you that enough, right?"

"... Yeah, you do."

Oikawa smiles in response, taking his arm off from around your shoulders and taking your hand in his.

"I know I told you to wait till you can tell me that love me, but can you please tell me that now?" He requests. And he's been such a good sport all day, and he still looks a bit upset, and that's the reason why you turn away from his face. Your eyes go to the small hook on the wall right beside the television, where a small canvas used to be at, before.

"I... I-love you, O-Oikawa-san."

You can feel the way he squeezes your hand in his, gasping a little, enough for you to turn to face him despite how embarrassed you were feeling. And it seems like you weren't the only one, because Oikawa's cheeks are a little red as well, his chocolate brown eyes wide as he blinks in utter shock.

"Holy shit. I didn't think you'd actually say- Shit. Say it again-"

"No!"

"Oh my God, you actually  _stuttered._ " He says, before he actually has the audacity to burst out laughing.

"I DID NOT."

"Come on, stop being such a wet waffle and say it again!"

"No!" You yell again, standing up and breaking free from his grip. "Once is enough."

"Once is not enough. Gah!" He groans, standing up and placing his hands on his hips. "Wow, I sure deserve this. I used to cringe when my friends would repeatedly tell they love each other on and on, and now I have to beg my girlfriend to tell me she actually loves me. And she doesn't even listen even though I do that."

"Serves you right."

"Yes, but," Oikawa's eyes light up, grinning a little slyly, "You didn't deny that you're my girlfriend, this time."

"You prat-"

"I think it's the perfect time to ask you, [Name]-chan," He interrupts, "My parents will be coming over on the 27th to move out the boxes with me. Will you join us for dinner?"

"I what?!"

"Dinner. You know, that thing families do where they sit at a table and eat food at-"

"You idiotkawa, I know what a dinner is!" You exclaim, wide-eyed. "But, with your parents?"

"Think about it, okay?" He has to say, taking hold of your arm and taking you towards the door. "I'm pretty sure I head Mei-chan calling you from upstairs."

When you put on your shoes, you can hear Mei's voice as well, and you turn to look at Oikawa who grins at you while having his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let me know before tomorrow ends so I can tell my parents!~" He says in a singsong voice, before he slams the door shut on your face.

What on Earth was happening to the world you were living in??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHICH BIHHH IS B A C K

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt [peppusae](https://twitter.com/peppusae)  
> \+ pls buy me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/peppusae) if you'd like !


End file.
